Love Games
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: "You're awfully quite today, Eli. Let's see if we can't fix that."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**WARNING: This is contains heavy spoilers for the new _Kuroko no Basuke: Extra Game_ manga, which is awesome by the way. So, if you do not wish to be spoiled, then please do not read. Also, you probably wont have a clue as to what's going on if you haven't read the ****_Kuroko no Basuke: Extra Game_ ****manga.**

**WARNING #2: This is contains some not-so-slight Shōnen-ai, Boys' Love (BL), Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy or whatever else you want to call it. So, if you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.**

This is a quick repost, because apparently the last one was too sexually graphic for FanFiction's Victorian Age standards of modesty, even though I think it was bland as a turkey baster full of water. -_- If you'd like to read the whole thing then use this link to Ghost of the Vanguard, just remember to take out the spaces: gotvg viewuser . php ?uid =58

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love Games<strong>

The match had been a sordid insult against the game of basketball itself. To call what had transpired an actual game of basketball was downright debauchery. It was, in and of itself, a revolting display of arrogance and a complete lack of civility and sportsmanship. Not that Elijah was surprised, he was used to it by now, but it still made him want to puke.

As much as he hated to admit it, he too was more-or-less part of the infamously ill-mannered street basketball team known as _Jabberwock_. He was utterly ashamed to be associated with such a team, and constantly tried to distance himself from them as much as he could. He wasn't a player; he didn't have enough skill to be included among their elite ranks. Not that he ever wanted to be part of such a disgusting team in the first place.

Despite his lack of skill, they kept him around anyway. Well, to better rephrase that, _Nash_ kept him around. The others could not have cared less about him, unless they needed something that is, but were too damn lazy to do it themselves. Then, and only then, did they care. Elijah was the team's favorite errand boy, their sort-of manager, and behind-closed-doors... Nash Gold Jr.'s "boy-toy".

It didn't start off like that of course. Once upon a time, when he was blissfully unaware, Elijah actually found the golden-blond haired male charming and his tribal tattoo very attractive − had even wanted to date Nash at one point. That however, was before he learned of Nash's true nature. Now, Elijah pretty much loathed the sight of him and his stupid smug smirk.

Hatred and disgust were strong feelings, and Elijah was usually never one to feel such negative things towards anyone, but they weren't nearly strong enough to convey just how much he detested being around Nash. Unfortunately enough, Elijah pretty much sold his soul to the team−_to Nash_ via a contract he had stupidly signed without reading the fine print first.

Elijah was not getting out the contract any time soon either. He'd looked for loopholes and scapegoats until he thought his head would burst, but Nash had gone above and beyond to make damn sure that there were none. He was now stuck with the arrogant two-faced bastard until the terms of the agreement were settled. Honestly, the end could not come soon enough in Elijah's opinion.

Having hidden himself off in a secluded corner to keep from being associated with them, Elijah stiffened when the five members of _Jabberwock_ decided to casually stroll past him and bring his existence to everyone's attention right after they _publicly offended an entire nation_. The four tallest paid his presence no heed, as usual, but not Nash. Oh no, Nash _always_ had to antagonize him especially after he did things like this.

"What's with that look?" The taller male asked in faux innocence and a slimy grin as he neared the scowling blond. Elijah didn't bother to retort, it would only make things worse if he did. To keep from saying anything nasty that Nash would certainly make him pay for later, he wisely clamped his mouth shut and settled for intense glaring. His blue eyes were icy beneath his light blond fringe, but Nash found Elijah's anger amusing.

Nothing more saw said between the two blonds as they made their way back to the hotel. Nash made sure to keep the distance between himself and the shorter male to a minimum, much to Elijah's annoyance and discomfiture. Elijah knew very well just what was coming once they reached the privacy of their shared hotel room. He dreaded it, he hated Nash and yet... some sickly depraved part of him was still attracted to the taller male.

Elijah nearly gaged on the acidic vomit burning the back of his throat at the mere thought. Just how messed up in the head was he to feel any sort of attraction for such a horrible, twisted person? Elijah often wondered if what he really needed was some psychiatric help, because _this_ and the things he felt for Nash were not healthy or normal.

"You're awfully quite today, Eli. Let's see if we can't fix that."

The overly familiar use of his nickname on Nash's lips made Elijah's skin crawl. Elijah visibly jolted when a warm, moist breath suddenly ghosted over the sensitive shell of his pierced right ear and a taller, broader frame firmly pressed up against his back. _Fuck._ Elijah bit into his bottom lip to keep from yelling profanities, while his hands instinctively curled into fists to keep from physically lashing out.

There was nowhere to run.

Nash now stood between Elijah and the hotel room door, the only exit. Even though Elijah was athletically slender in build and a solid six foot tall, in a contest of strength the tattooed blond had him beat. Firsthand experience had taught him that much. Elijah tensed tighter than a taut bowstring when a pair of toned arms snaked around his midriff and squeezed. The _'hug'_ was uncomfortably tight, though not painful.

It was a clear indication of dominance and control, not an act of affection.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ... I was not expecting to write anymore more for this, but it happened anyway. -_- For now, I'm going to keep this labeled as 'complete', but there might be more snippets posted at random times if I get inspired enough.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part II<strong>

A pair of breathless sweaty bodies lay entangled amongst soiled sheets basking in their shared afterglow. The heat of their combined bodies was stifling but neither was willing, or able, to move away from the other. Nash was the first to move though he only shifted a little to give Elijah better breathing room; he was a bit heavier than his lover after all.

He left his tattooed arm resting over Elijah's chest in semblance of a haphazard embrace while he watched him slowly start to come down from his high. It was only during times like this, when Elijah was half out of it and vulnerable that he truly accepted, even welcomed Nash's affectionate gestures. He could touch and kiss wherever he pleased and Elijah would reciprocate readily.

As it was, Elijah was already beginning to trail his fingers lazily along the darkly inked skin of his forearm following the tribal pattern he already knew from memory. Nash gave an appreciative hum when he felt Elijah began to affectionately nuzzle and kiss the tattooed side of his neck. It was Elijah's favorite spot and one of Nash's most sensitive erogenous zones.

It wasn't an exaggeration; Elijah Quinn really did have a thing for tattoos and piercings.

Eyes half-mast but attentive, Nash wondered why things between them couldn't always be like this. But then he remembered. Nash had figured out a long time ago, practically from their first meeting, that even if they were together as an official couple, things were never going to be normal for them. They were just too different as people.

However, Nash wasn't about to give up on their unstable relationship simply because of that. Despite his antagonistic manner, Nash truly did prefer the all too few-and-far-between times when the two of them weren't constantly at odds. It was a shame that Elijah was so stubborn and fought him at every turn over practically everything.

He would have them both see their relationship through to the end. If he had to occasionally force and bully the stubborn goody-two-shoes along, then so be it. Some things were worth the struggle and what they had was one of those things, as flawed and damaged as it was. One day, Nash would make Elijah see that too.

* * *

><p>"Damn, shit, <em>fuck-it-all<em>!"

Wholly amused, Nash watched on in self-satisfaction from the bed as Elijah spit out an impressive litany of curses when he spotted a few of the many bruises, scratches and love bites littered over his body in the mirror. Nash had gone above and beyond to mark his lover properly during their latest tryst. It'd been a while since they'd had any real 'alone time', though certainly not for a lack of trying, and Nash wanted to reaffirm a few things.

Nash gave a lewd grin when Elijah stomped out of the bathroom half-naked and clad only in a towel while muttering even more colorful expletives. For being such goody-goody type, Elijah sure had one hell of a dirty mouth when he was wound up. Still, Nash was immensely pleased since each and every word that came out of his lover's mouth centered on _him_. Also, not a single one of those bruises was going to go away any time soon.

Elijah chose to ignore his arrogant lover as he scrounged around in his suitcase for clothes that would actually cover up the more prominent hickeys. Undeterred by the short blond's cold shoulder, Nash slipped out of the bed forgoing anything that would cover his nakedness. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Plus, he knew that Elijah more than approved of his physique, especially his tattoo.

Slinking up behind the shorter blond, Nash slung his right arm over his shoulder only to have Elijah coldly shrug him off. Nash gave an amused sigh accompanied by a wiry grin. He was completely undeterred since he was used to Elijah's prickly attitude after they had sex and the cuddling and 'pillow talk' was over. Still, Nash was rather fond of the more submissive and affectionate side of his lover, even though it never lasted very long.

Elijah just managed to pull on his boxers when Nash whirled him around and planted a surprisingly gentle yet firm kiss on his parted lips. Icy-blue irises narrowed up at the golden-blond in irritation. Nash grinned lasciviously into the kiss. Unexpectedly, he bit down on Elijah's bottom lip but quickly soothed the sting with a seductive roll of his tongue. Then just as suddenly as he began the kiss, Nash pulled away with the grin still on his lips and sauntered off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You possessive bastard," Elijah snarled a couple more obscenities at the scratched up back of his lover while hastily jerking on a pair of clean jeans. He then turned back to the messy contents of his suitcase and irately began to dig through its contents. Surely he had at least one shirt that would be able to hide the large, throbbing hickey near the pulse point on his neck. Elijah was always careful to not leave marks where others would see. Was it too much to ask that Nash show him the same courtesy?


End file.
